Convertible jackets, or jackets that are convertible to utilitarian articles such as tote bags, back-packs, or duffel bags, have proven to be generally unsatisfactory and unworkable in practice. Such garments are typically characterized by elaborate arrangements of buckles, snaps, complicated folding procedures, and other cumbersome procedures and devices which must be manipulated in order to convert the garment into the utilitarian article or vice versa. Furthermore, convertible jackets tend to be bulky, aesthetically unpleasing, and do not lend themselves to use as stylish or fashionable garments. Such jackets are typically poncho-type or loose-fitting garments which carry a large pouch and a plurality of fasteners that are plainly visible when the garment is worn as a jacket. These implements do not create an aesthetically pleasing or fashionable garment.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a jacket which can be simply and easily converted into a back-pack, duffel bag or tote bag. Furthermore, what is needed in the art is such a jacket which substantially conceals the implements used in conversion and therefore creates a fashionable and aesthetically pleasing garment. Moreover, what is needed in the art is such a jacket which is lightweight and non-bulky.